


Consequences

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Consequences

_Severus is going to kill me,_ Harry thought as he bent over the toilet and vomited the toast he'd had for breakfast. They'd talked about children and whether they wanted any, and Harry knew it was his responsibility to take the contraceptive potion weekly, although Severus would occasionally dose himself when the occasion warranted. 

Harry knew he'd forgotten to take it three weeks ago when he found the still full phial. He swallowed it down then but it was too late apparently.

Harry made his way to the sink and rinsed his mouth with water, before taking in his pale features.

~*~

"You look _unwell_." In the mirror Harry saw Severus leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Yeah, I think I might call in today," Harry said quietly trying to avoid Severus's eyes. "I think I'll just get back in bed for a bit." As he tried to push past Severus, the incredible exhaustion he felt rolled over him and he nearly collapsed into the two strong arms that seemed to be waiting for him.

Severus guided Harry back to their bed, not saying anything which made Harry even more nervous but his head was spinning and thought he might sick up again.

~*~

"Severus," he said urgently trying to stand but Severus conjured a basin and held it out for Harry. Vanishing the contents, Severus placed the basin on the table beside the bed then helped Harry settle under the covers. Harry's eyes fell closed but he felt Severus sitting at the edge of the bed next to him.

How could he tell him? Would he make him get rid of the baby? Would he leave Harry all together? What would people say? 

"Harry, you are thinking too much," Severus said as he took Harry's hand in his own. 

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

~*~

"You have nothing to be sorry for unless you stain my favourite carpet," Severus said trying for humour but Harry felt so entirely awful he couldn't even laugh. "Try to get some rest now."

Severus's thumb brushed slowly over the back of Harry's hand, the simple touch relaxing him. If only he weren't so tired he'd tell Severus, maybe he wouldn't be too upset.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed or if he was awake or dreaming when he felt Severus press a kiss to his temple and murmur in his ear, "Let us hope she has your nose."


End file.
